Interferences are usually unknown until they occur, and thus present difficulties for achieving desired performances of high bandwidth communication systems. Known communication systems use large retransmission buffers to store, for delayed transmission, erred packets that are accumulated during serious interferences. In order to improve the cost-effectiveness of high bandwidth transceivers, there is a need for transceivers that are able to recover fast from serious interferences.